A Visualsonics Vevo 2100 high-frequency micro-ultrasound instrument will be purchased in order to perform noninvasive, high-throughput, real-time in vivo imaging of mice bearing genetically driven tumor models at the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC). The interdisciplinary research team at Columbia University includes professors of surgery, medicine, pediatric oncology, pathology, OB/GYN, radiology, genetics &development, urology, biomedical engineering and chemical engineering. The team includes a unique collaboration between technology developers (engineers) and end users (physicians) within Columbia University. The micro- ultrasound instrument will allow anatomical, functional, physiological and molecular measurements of tumors in mice over longitudinal studies. Several currently funded NIH research projects will be bolstered by the purchase of a micro-ultrasound scanner. Research will focus on (1) treatment of devastating pediatric diseases, (2) treatment of prostate cancer, (3) treatment of breast cancer, (4) treatment of pancreatic cancer, (5) understanding angiogenesis and (6) developing and translating innovative ultrasound technologies, such as contrast agents and elastographic methods. The micro- ultrasound instrument will aid in creating and tracking models for these cancers. The major users are interested in how the tumors develop over time and how they respond to therapeutic intervention. Results from micro-ultrasound imaging could inform and guide therapy. Additionally, new techniques will be developed with the Vevo 2100 for molecular imaging and elastography to investigate the tumor models and their response to therapy. For example, a new method involving immune-shielded, ultrasound- stimulated contrast agents designed to enhance the quality of vascular interrogation during molecular imaging will be tested on the tumor models. Because ultrasound is an established clinical modality, extending its use to animal modeling of pediatric, breast, prostate and pancreatic tumors may allow the development of a set of rational endpoints for assessment of novel cancer therapies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Micro-ultrasound will be used to measure the anatomy and physiology of models for pediatric, breast, prostate and pancreatic cancers. The goals are to understand the development and progression of tumors over time, and to examine the responses of tumors to new drugs. This instrument will be used to acquire highly detailed molecular and physiological information about tumor behavior and drug responses with the Ultimate goal of developing new clinical therapies and technologies